


Mr. Wow

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [50]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Bucky’s feeling very insecure so you figured there’s two people who can definitely help with that: Peter Parker and Ned Leeds.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 15





	Mr. Wow

You knew Bucky like the back of your hand. You could read him like a book and what you were reading right now was that he was feeling insecure. He sat on the outskirts of the lounge. He had a blank stare on his face. You also noticed that he was wearing a long sleeve along with his glove to cover his metal appendage. 

You took out your phone quickly typing a message to someone. When it sent you stood up and spoke up, “Hey, guys, me and Bucky are gonna go to the lab. I wanna show him something.” You went over to Bucky offering your hand to him. He curiously took it and followed you.

“Don’t even think about tainting the lab! I already had to disinfect everything from last time!” Tony hollered.

To which you replied, “No promises!”

“At least use protection!”

“You got it!”

Bucky joined you into the elevator and silently stood beside you as you made your trip down to the lab. Within seconds, you were there. You stepped forward with Bucky still hot on your trail. The closer to the lab the more you could clearly see two people: Peter Parker and his best friend, Ned Leeds.

You entered through the glass doors and smiled, “Hiya boys!”

Peter smiled, “Hey, Y/N! I brought Ned!”

Ned stepped forward, staring at you with awe, “H-Hi Miss L/N, or is it Miss Y/N?”

You chuckled, “Just call me Y/N, Ned.” You grabbed Bucky by the hand and pulled him forward, “And this is-,”

“Bucky Barnes also known as the former Winter Soldier now White Wolf. Yeah! Y-You’re amazing, sir.” Ned said, excitement oozing out of him. 

Bucky shrugged, still frowning, he said, “I’m not so sure about that, kid.”

Peter stepped forward, “Listen, Mr. Barnes, I know we fought and everything a couple years back, but I did some research on you and Ned’s right. You’re amazing. You fought in World War Two! You were in the Howling Commandos and helped Captain Rogers fight off Nazis and HYDRA alike! Sure, they brainwashed you and made you do awful things, but that’s not you! When I fought you back then, I could tell you didn’t want to. You were just trying to help your friend. You didn’t want anything to get hurt. And I admire that a lot!”

Ned nodded, “Yeah, what he said!”

Bucky gave them a small nod, “Thanks guys, but Y/N put you up to this, didn’t she?”

Peter looked confused, “Huh? What are you talking about?”

It was Bucky’s turn to look confused, “Y/N didn’t ask you to come here to say nice things about me?”

Ned shook his head, “No, sir. She just said she wanted to talk to us.”

“So all that you just said was true?”

The boys nodded, “Yeah.”

Bucky looked back at you and you shrugged, “Kids always see the good people. Figured you were tired of hearing all this from me.”

He smiled at you and then back to Peter and Ned, “Thanks, guys.”

“You’re most welcome, sir!” Ned said.

Bucky chuckled, “You can call me, Bucky.”

Ned’s eyes widened, “A-Alright, M-I mean, Bucky.”

“Um, Mr. Bucky, sir, is it alright if Ned and I could look at your arm? Y/N said that it’s gotten upgrades and well-”

“Sure, kid.” Bucky went over to a lab table and sat on a stool. He pulled his glove off and his arm out of his sleeve. Peter and Ned then proceeded to examine it, let out gasps of amazement, and ramble on and on about how cool Bucky and his arm was. 

Bucky’s day may have started poorly, but it sure ended on a good note.


End file.
